Mobile telephones are electronic devices that are used for mobile voice and/or data communications based on wireless network connectivity, which can be provided by base stations known as cell towers or sites. Such electronic devices may authenticate to a cell tower using a wireless communication identifier and/or additional authentication credentials that are stored in a memory module on the electronic device. The memory module may be one of a subscriber identity module (SIM), a universal integrated circuit card (UICC), a universal subscriber identity module (USIM), a removable user identity module (R-UIM), or some other type of memory module.